


heaven isn't too far away

by afire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst & Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, descriptions of blood and bones and violence, kidnapping shenanigans, not that graphic so i didn't check that box but still, take care of yourselves kids!, will link insp in author notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afire/pseuds/afire
Summary: "She's looking for me," Kara mumbles under her breath, voice bubbly because her broken nose hasn't stitched itself back together yet."What makes you so sure of that?"Kara smiles, delirious and fever-bright, talking over the dull ache in her chest. "I missed dinner," she says.(or: kara gets kidnapped, what happens next will not shock you)





	heaven isn't too far away

Realistically, Kara doesn't know what she expected. It had just been a routine mission; they'd gotten a weird signal from an empty warehouse three hours out of town, and she'd flown up to check it out.  
   
She'd thought it was going to be a quick in-and-out situation, busting in and taking care of things before swinging back to the city. She'd thought she'd be home in time for dinner.

Lena was going to cook.  
   
Instead, she'd gotten a fist to the face, and whilst that normally wouldn't even register on her pain radar, this time the punch sent her to the floor.  
   
Kara had been confused at first, head spinning as she tried to right herself, hand jumping up to stem the blood that'd spurted from her nose. Her comms had been disrupted by some sort of magnetic field, probably what had been giving off the weird signal. Kara had staggered up on unsteady feet, trying to get a good look at her assailant.  
   
He'd thrown another punch, she'd ducked, and here they are now, locked in some sort of deadly dance. Kara's moving slower than she should be, and now that she's standing, she can see why. The guy, whoever he is, has the sickly, green glow of Kryptonite pulsating down the veins of his arms. Kara can feel its effects even as she backs up to avoid the knuckles he's aiming at her jaw.  
   
"Who are you? Why do you have Kryptonite?"  
   
Kara darts forward, dropping to the ground and trying to sweep the guy off his feet. He jumps, smashing a closed fist down on her head. She drops like a stone, and he steps forward to rest one foot lightly on her back.  
   
"Keep asking questions, Supergirl. You're not getting any answers."  
   
Her last thought before blacking out is that Lena's going to be so disappointed she missed dinner.

   
**/**

   
When Kara wakes, she immediately tries to stand up. She gets a kick to the gut for the effort, and doubles over, wincing.  
   
Kryptonite Guy is still here, arms crossed as he paces in front of her, making sure to keep close enough so Kara can actively feel that her powers are weakened.  
   
"What's wrong, Supergirl? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckles, shoes clicking on the shiny metallic floor. "Though, I suppose, that's pretty much true, seeing how CatCo is basically your little cheering section in the media."  
   
"Who ... who are you?"  
   
"That information is provided on a need-to-know basis," he says, grinning widely down at her, "and you, Supergirl, don't need to know."  
   
"They'll come looking for me," Kara coughs out, "you won't get away with this."  
   
"Until then," he leans uncomfortably close, "here's something to keep you busy."  
   
And he slams his heel into her ribs so hard, Kara feels one of them crack.

  
   
**/**

  
   
The next time she opens her eyes, she's propped up against one of the walls. Her kidnapper, because that's what he _is_ , is sitting across from her, cross-legged on the ground.  
   
Kara wheezes, trying to sit up straighter.  
   
"Wouldn't do that if I were you, your ribs aren't healing as fast as they would."  
   
"Who are you?" She asks again. "CADMUS?"  
   
The man laughs, low and sinister. "Need-to-know basis, Supergirl," he replies in a sing-song voice. "Don't make me repeat myself."  
   
"She's looking for me," Kara mumbles under her breath, voice bubbly because her broken nose hasn't stitched itself back together yet.  
   
"What makes you so sure of that?"  
   
Kara smiles, delirious and fever-bright, talking over the dull ache in her chest. "I missed dinner," she says.  
   
The only response she gets is another swift kick to her gut. 

  
**/**

 

She doesn't quite black out after that, drifting in and out of consciousness, the constant green glow of Kryptonite preventing her body from healing itself. Kara doesn't know how long it's been, but the fact that she hasn't seen the sun in a while doesn't make things any better, either.  
   
The man, her kidnapper, remembers to stay close, pacing back and forth. The jarring overtone of his shoes click-clacking on the ground a constant drone in Kara's ears.  
   
"You won't get away with this," she says, when she can feel her tongue again, instead of just vaguely being aware of the dull, metallic taste of blood between her teeth.  
   
"Oh, I don't know, I'd say I'm doing pretty well so war." He spreads his arms out, faintly glowing green in the semi-darkness. "And your time's almost up."  
   
Kara starts, struggling to get up."What- what does that mean?"  
   
"You heard me, Supergirl. Tick tock, tick tock. Still convinced someone's coming to get you?"  
   
"She'll never stop looking," Kara says softly, and the truth of that statement hurts more than any kick to her sternum ever will, because Lena will never stop looking, but at some point Kara will want her to.  
   
Nothing good comes from living in the past, Kara knows that better than anyone.  
   
"Who? Hmm? There's no one here but you and me." He leans in uncomfortably close. "Who's coming to get you, Supergirl? That government organisation of yours?" He pauses, face twisting into a sneer. "Is it that _Luthor_ friend you have?"  
   
Kara's swinging a fist forward before her brain even catches up, blinking confusedly when he catches it easily, laughing. "Is that right? You think a Luthor is looking for you? Those people don't care about anyone but _themselves_."  
   
"Keep her name out of your mouth," Kara snarls, a rush of anger filling her lungs. "Do _not_ talk about her like that."  
   
"Or what? You'll kill me? But you Supers don't do that, do you? At most, I'll get a life sentence in prison, but it doesn't seem like that's happening either."  
   
Kara kicks out, and her foot actually makes contact. He stumbles, cursing loudly. "You know what? I liked you better when you were asleep."  
   
She hears the crack before she feels it, and by then her hand is already falling numbly to her chest, wrist flopping uselessly. He steps back, frown already replaced by a sickening grin as he aims another kick at her gut.  
   
Kara goes skidding across the ground, and she winces when she sees the smear of blood she leaves behind.  
   
"Where's your precious Luthor _now?_ "  
   
"Break my bones all you want," she says quietly, trying to keep her breathing even so her broken ribs don't puncture her lungs. "I believe in her."  
   
"Oh," the man steps closer, smiling wickedly. "I'd be delighted."

  
   
**/**

  
   
Time doesn't pass linearly when you've been kidnapped and tossed into a corner of an abandoned warehouse; it's even worse when your injuries aren't healing as fast as they normally would. Kara's not used to this, the constant, pounding ache in her chest, the slowly spreading numbness in her right arm.  
   
She's been taking Earth's yellow sun for granted.  
   
The guy paces in circles around her, occasionally mumbling something about deadlines and being late. Kara can't quite make out what he's saying, but she blocks out his voice, concentrating on keeping her breathing even.  
   
Just a little more, she just has to wait a little more.  
   
Lena's on her way.

   
**/**

   
She wakes up to voices. Not loud, aggressive voices, like she expected. Quiet, whispering voices, a bubble of white noise that she can't quite understand, muted conversation surrounding her as she struggles to open her eyes.  
   
A soft, warm hand wraps around her own, and someone's leaning in close. "It's okay, you're safe, you can sleep."  
   
There's something familiar about the voice, something that screams of safety, and family, and _home_. Kara exhales, letting herself drift away.

  
   
**/**

   
Something very, very bright is shining against her eyelids. Kara groans, twisting her head from side to side.  
   
When she opens her eyes, it takes a couple of seconds for her vision to adjust.  
   
"Kara?"  
   
"Lena! Sorry I missed dinner."  
   
Lena looks like she almost wants to laugh, but schools her expression into something more serious. "Are you feeling okay?"  
   
"I'm fine," Kara says, almost automatically, then rapidly backpedals when Lena frowns down at her. "I mean, I will be, after a couple more hours in this sunbed."  
   
There's a pause, the silence filled with a tension that Kara doesn't want to touch, even with a ten-foot pole, and then Lena's shuffling closer, reaching for Kara's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Kara I- I was so worried."  
   
"But you got me, I'm here, I'm safe now. Thanks to you." Kara gives Lena's hand a squeeze, smiling softly when she looks up. "I knew you were coming to get me, never stopped believing even for a second."  
   
Lena's next words are barely more than a whisper. "I'd die before I stopped looking."  
   
"I know." Kara reaches out with her other hand, rubbing a thumb across Lena's cheek. "I know. I would've done the exact same thing."  
   
"Next time, you wait for backup," Lena says sternly, wiping surreptitiously at her eyes. "And you come home for dinner."  
   
Kara knows this conversation isn't over, and Lena is giving her an out, at least until she's back on her feet again, so she just grins, tugging gently until her girlfriend's face is close enough for her to lean up and steal a kiss.  
   
"All better now?" Lena asks, one eyebrow raised.  
   
Kara laughs, and the movement doesn't hurt her chest in the slightest. "All better now."

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://elliotdrawpls.tumblr.com/post/166974928332/break-my-bones-all-you-want-i-believe-in-her) piece of art by [@elliotdrawpls](https://elliotdrawpls.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, from which I lifted two of the lines because they hurt my soul and I needed to expand on them. Go give Elliot some love!
> 
> You can find me [@underwcrlds](https://taylorswift.co.vu) on Tumblr where I'll be happy to answer questions, take requests etc.
> 
> Hope I didn't mess up Kara and Lena's characters too much, and if I did I'm sorry, but we all gotta start somewhere right? 
> 
> Title was taken from Heaven by Warrant, one of my favorite 80s songs.
> 
> Until next time, I'll catch you on the flipside!


End file.
